The Little Things
by XLoveXFallsXToXAshesX
Summary: A collection of one shots.
1. Hate

**Title**: The Little Things

**Author: **LovexFallsxToxAshes

**Character Pairing: **Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura

**Word Count: **276

**Rating**: T

* * *

"Those who hate most fervently must have once loved deeply; those who want to deny the world must have once embraced what they now set on fire."

**Hate **

He hated many things, not all for no apparent reason as he was a man of reason. He simply detested all of which he once had. His family. His village. Everything. For outward appearances, this was the epitome of the missing-nin Uchiha Itachi. Not one person living, nor dead had an inclination of his self.

Not one. For the longest time, he believed this would be forever his life. Consumed in a fire of hatred, much like his younger brother was in a desire for vengeance. His brother's hatred never outmatched Itachi's, which was the rationale for Sasuke's failed attempts at revenge. Who would know better? But he digressed.

No, he knew he was alone. Hated, but it was just as well. He hated the world just as much. No, more perhaps. However, he couldn't quite grasp how this had happened.

Hate was all he knew. All had been raised on. Foundation, if you will.

But then, _she _came along.

Haruno Sakura.

With all his hate, he couldn't have prepared himself for this. Not only for her to forgive him, to follow him, to heal him, but for her to _love _him? He was nonplussed about what to say when she told him.

So, he did what he knew best.

"I hate you." _I love you, too._

And she smiled, her ridiculously naïve, sincere - and sad? - smile at him. "I know."

:_owarii_:

* * *

**A/N: ****J I'm back with this. This is going to be a collection of one-shots. I would appreciate some feedback please, but anyway I hope you liked it. More to come soon!**


	2. Forgiveness

**Title: **The Little Things

**Author: **LovexFallsxToxAshes

**Character Pairing: **Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura

**Word Count: **518

**Rating**: T

* * *

"Forgiveness is the fragrance that the violet sheds on the heel that has crushed it."

**Forgiveness**

The night was quiet and for once welcomed into the warm abode of one kunoichi and shinobi now lounged together within the chambers of their home. He was a powerful man, feared as the murderer of the Uchiha clan, and only survivor. Uchiha Itachi.

She was an innocent healer, feared for her strength and wit, well known for her intelligence and inability to hate. Haruno Sakura.

She laid spread across his chest as he in a slow manner ran his artistic fingers through pink strands of hair taking comfort in her warmth. It never ceased to surprise him, this little one. He had done constant things to hurt her though indirectly, be as it may.

He killed her first love, his brother.

He betrayed the village she so worshiped.

He killed her best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

He forced her into something she didn't want.

Yet, here she was.

A saint herself ,forgiving him close to the Devil himself for his misdeeds. He felt he deserved no such forgiveness, as he was damned. A mere monster.

"Sakura."

She gazed at him silently, with a small smile, "Hm?"

His eyes returned to the ceiling.

"Why?

She sighed before sitting up and smiling down at him. She reached her hands down to his face gently, before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. She knew what he was asking. Perhaps, this time Sakura might humor him in her answer, rather than the constant change of subject or snubbing.

"I told you before. I see no point in hating you. Yes, you've hurt me far more deeply than any other person alive, even if unintentionally. Yes, I've never forgotten. It still hurts me to this day. There are times I wish I could hate you so bad but it does no good. I've learned well enough that hatred leads nowhere in life."

"To answer your question, I find forgiveness to be the best thing I can offer you. You've never known this before, as no shinobi has. It is the way things are in this world. The strong forgive, and even you have told me I am strong. So here I am, proving you that I am strong. I have forgiven you because it is all I have left."

He stared blankly at her. Truly such a naïve woman she was. He reached his hand gently to cup her face. But she was _his _gentle and compassionate woman. His wife. His lover. His mate.

She was truly heaven sent.

She smiled, "Does that answer your question?"

In response, a pair of lips met hers.

_Thank you._

_:owarii: _

* * *

**A/N: ****J Number two. I actually have a strong preference for the first, as I an inclined to hate this one. This is going to be a collection of one-shots as a reminder. Ideas are welcome, as well. I would appreciate some feedback please, but anyway I hope you liked it. More to come soon! **


	3. Grief

**Title: **The Little Things

**Author: **LovexFallsxToxAshes

**Character Pairing: **Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura

**Word Count: **353

**Rating**: T

* * *

"To spare oneself from grief at all cost can be achieved only at the price of total detachment, which excludes the ability to experience happiness"

**Grief**

Crimson orbs stared endlessly at the tombstone in which his Sakura now resided. There was an uncomfortable ache welling within his chest. He found himself unable to identify the feeling, though deep within himself a part of him already knew what it was.

It should have happened like this. Never in his life, had Uchiha Itachi ever regretted. No, he didn't regret this. He wished he could change it. For once in his life, he would deliberately give anything to stop that battle to have happened. Be as it may, he knew such things were impossible.

He also hated how weak he felt, how utterly useless he was. He couldn't stop the bleeding. What's more, she didn't let him. Itachi wasn't unintelligent, but in terms of emotions, of feelings, he was utterly in a stand still. It had been so long since he felt this overwhelming feeling.

He looked at her grave once more as a picture of her smiling face flashed within his mind.

The long pink hair he had requested she lengthen. Those emerald eyes with all of their innocence and light, he never tired of. Those lips which he had covered with his own so many times.

He rubbed at his chest as if hoping for some form of alleviation .

He didn't regret. He didn't hope.

However, two things were certain.

He missed Haruno Sakura.

Secondly, he loved her.

He noticed a trickle of something slide down his cheek. He brought his hand to his cheek, and felt moisture.

He was _crying_. For her.

He hadn't cried since he killed his family.

Closing his eyes, he realized immediately he was grieving.

...

_:owarii:_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Very depressing one-shot. But, I hope you all enjoyed it, despite the irony of what I just said. Please review, feedback would be nice. As I said before, ideas are welcome! ****J**


	4. Surprise

**Title: **The Little Things

**Author: **LovexFallsxToxAshes

**Character Pairing: **Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura

**Word Count: **492

**Rating**: M

* * *

"The moments of happiness we enjoy take us by surprise. It is not that we seize them, but that they seize us."

**Surprise**

The CEO of the Uchiha company, Uchiha Itachi, was rather exasperated. Work had been rugged, and for some reason, his vixen pinkette wife, Haruno Sakura, was rather ill-tempered as of late. He having issues with socializing had even worse communicating and understand that which was called the female.

What was worse, they had been married for two years already.

Not to say he didn't love his wife. He absolutely adored her, and was quite enamored when he met her at his brother's graduation party. She was stunning then. Not that it had changed now that she twenty two.

So, as he drove home in the late evening, he pondered as to the epitome that was his wife.

Sakura had been cranky. Then again, she was _exuberant _normally.

She had been eating out their house. Though he did note when he first met her, that she had a rather copious appetite. One of the reasons he was attracted to her in the first place.

She threw up lately more than normal. Then again, from what he had heard, a flu was going around since it was nearing winter.

After all this, when he came home nothing could have prepared him for what he found.

His wife smiled as he walked in the door, "Welcome home, Itachi!"

She instantly grabbed him into a heated kiss, which he wholly-heartedly responded to.

He smiled a gentle loving smile at her, "How was your day?"

She had a sudden mischievous look, "Remember that weekend we took a vacation for the weekend two months ago?"

He smirked, as a memory of sweaty bodies and breathy moans as well as her writing under him came to mind.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I have a surprise." She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant!"

She smiled and looked at him.

…

…

He promptly fainted from happiness or shock, Sakura could not define.

"Itachi! Itachi!"

...

Let's just say seventeen years later and his wife and daughter never let him forget it.

:_owarii:_

* * *

A/N: And here you have another one-shot! This one is more light-hearted and amusing I thought. Please review. I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Power

**Title: **The Little Things

**Author: **LovexFallsxToxAshes

**Character Pairing: **Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura

**Word Count: **409

**Rating**: T

* * *

"He who controls others may be powerful, but he who has mastered himself is mightier still"

**Power**

She was a naïve kunoichi, much more so than many others in her generation despite the differences in scales of strength. In terms of strength, it made her think of her forbidden lover, the infamous Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura knew they were different.

She came from a _civilian _family.

He came from a well-known _famous clan_. Well known even _after _death.

She was well known by her teammates and masters.

He was well known simply by _name_.

She was strong.

But he, he was powerful. So much, it sometimes pained her to look at the drastic difference in their abilities. When she had been younger, she often complained to him about it. They both knew if he wanted to kill her, he could. That if he wanted to take her, to claim her, then she would be his. If he wanted to torture her with just a look, it was within his capacity.

Many corrupted in the clutches of power. Itachi _was _corrupted, but not for the reasons of others. So, it would make one wonder, if this is such a circumstance, why give the power to them in the first place?

Itachi needed what he didn't have. He told her as much. He needed her to give him the strength he lacked, as power could not complete a man. She could. It was the reason she gave this beautiful, self-sacrificing man all she had.

Because he _needed _her. Itachi never wanted anyone.

It was a testimony to her that he was human, that he while powerful, was still in control of himself.

More than anything, it was a sign that unlike his brother, he was not completely in darkness.

All because of three words.

It shaped them for the rest of their days.

...

_:owarri:_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I'm sure this one makes no sense. Well, somewhat. I hope you liked it despite the confusing concept. Pretty much Sakura realizes despite the fact that he is a powerful man, even he crumbles to the basic needs, ergo Sakura, while still not crumbling at the clutches of power. I don't know if it makes sense. ^^ Anyway, please review! I don't mean to beg, but I feel discouraged because of so little. Anyway, more to come soon. **


	6. Laughter

**Title: **The Little Things

**Author: **LovexFallsxToxAshes

**Character Pairing: **Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura

**Word Count: **527

**Rating**: K

* * *

"You can turn painful situations around through laughter. If you can find humor in anything, even poverty, you can survive it."

**Laughter**

As a child, Sakura was a rather meticulous child in most things, and when she set her mind to something, she always accomplished it. When she was eight years old, she had found herself a new challenge. To make Sasuke's older brother, Uchiha Itachi laugh.

It was strange, for her to want him to smile even, but every time she saw him around town or even training on her way home, he seemed awfully miserable. This tore at her compassionate and tender disposition. So, she decided to find a way to make him happier.

The girl rarely talked to him, if only a passing hello. So, she set out a plan. She started leaving little bento boxes for him, and brought dango on the days she believed he was especially upset. Dango had always made her feel better when she was sad. Maybe it would help him.

However, one day when she had gone to retrieve the little bento box, it was gone. She tried to find it, though; alas it was nowhere to be found.

"So, you're the one who keeps leaving these for me?" a deep voice accused from behind, causing her to jump. Turning around, she noticed the thirteen year old prodigy.

"Y-yes," she stammered with a smile, heat rushing to her face.

"What is your name, little one?"

"Haruno Sakura. I'm sorry, did I do something wr-?"

"Not at all, I simply wanted to thank you." He gave her a half-smile as he handed the object in question to her.

"Yo-you're welcome!" her grin widened.

"But, if I may, why do you trouble yourself?" He was now crouched down at her level staring at her intently.

"It's not a trouble at all, Itachi-san. I just felt bad because you always look so sad, and I wanted to make it better. I even made dango on the days you look especially depressed. My okaa-san always made it when I was sad, so I thought it might he—"Sakura immediately stopped, realizing her babbling and blushed.

He then let out a quiet chuckle, and Sakura thought she had never heard something so beautiful, "Thank you. I do appreciate the sweets, and your kindness. It has often gotten me through these past several weeks. Please remind me, and I will return the generosity sometime." He then ruffled her hair with a genuine smile before turning away.

"I'll see you again soon, Sakura." With that, he was gone. From then on, Sakura knew something: _she wanted to be close to him. No matter what it took._

_..._

:_owarii: _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I wanted to a fluff one, though it's only K rated. It's not great, but then again, I'm kind of half-awake writing this one. I do hope you all enjoyed it regardless, and please review. ****J**

**Sorry for taking so long to update my stories, but I'm trying to stay ahead in school this semester. ^^" Thanks for reading. **


	7. Passion

**Title: **The Little Things

**Author: **LovexFallsxToxAshes

**Character Pairing: **Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura

**Word Count: **573

**Rating**: M

* * *

"Passion, it lies in all of us, sleeping... waiting... and though unwanted... unbidden...it will stir... open its jaws and howl"

**Passion **

She had been a spitfire, very determined but it was what he saw in her eyes. What reflected in his own deep down beneath the surface. The pupil of the Godaime, Haruno Sakura. He desired for her. Much as she did for him. Uchiha Itachi. What was inside of them buried under laws, loyalty, secrets. _Passion_.

Such an overwhelming feeling overcame him, and whether she had realized it or not, he would have her as he led her into his temporary residence. With much speed as they both could muster, the clothes were quickly thrown and shred off one another.

Lips battled in passionate dance for dominance, though the outcome did not surprise Sakura much. Not that she minded. She was much more preoccupied with exploring every inch of him. She ran her tongue along his Adam's apple, tasting the salty perspiration as she did so. Meanwhile, he was nibbling and sucking at her neck eliciting gasps from her along the way.

She ran her dainty fingers through his hair, bring him to meet her lips. He bit her lip, asking for entrance which she greedily allowed. This was the only time they would see each other for several more months. They would make it last. He lowered his head to her breasts and took one in his mouth, while gently kneading at the other. Sakura's back arched in pure ecstasy. _This was…perfection..._

He smirked against her chest, knowing how easily it was for her to respond to his touch. He reach down between her legs and touched the little spot that gave her so much pleasure. He swallowed her moan, before kissing her passionately. Darkened emerald eyes met vermillion. There was so much lust, so much desire. So much _need_. He removed his fingers from her core, wiping them on the sheet before spreading her legs. She silently nodded, rubbing her legs to give her some ease.

"Pl-" She broke off when he entered her gently at first, allowing her to grow accustom to his wide girth. Her moans of pain grew into screams of pleasure, and he began to move at a rapid pace. The two met each other's thrusts in a sync they had perfected throughout the years. She was so beautiful to him like this, as he was within her, and she screamed his name in pure satisfaction.

"Sakura," he purred into her ear. He mumbled sweet nothings to her as he made beautiful love to her. She felt the heat in her stomach grow, contract as she felt herself go higher and higher. Her nails scraped his back as she finally came to her orgasm. He growled into her neck, as he too, made several more shaky thrusts before spilling his seed within her.

Panting the lovers collapsed, and Itachi grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to his chest. He gently kissed her forehead. "I missed you, Itachi."

"I missed you too, koi."

She brought herself closer to his warmth, smiling. They may have to hide from the world, but here, with each other, there were no walls. There was no need to hide. With this, the two drifted to sleep in one another's arms with a small peace.

:_owarii:_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it's been a while since I've updated but here you are. I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little, well, not great, but this is my first time attempting a lemon. Please review, tell me what you think. ****J Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
